SpongeBob HumanPants
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: A boy with no memory gets taken off the mainland to a small Island nicknamed the Bikini Bottom! Who are these people and who really is this boy? Characters all in human format! Rated T for cursing! Hey they aren't bound by a kids show any more! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Haters go ahead and hate I saw a pic got an idea and here I go!**

"Guy! Guy! Yo guy!" I rubbed my eyes to feel some serious pain. "Oh man are you ok?" "Come on Son we got ya." I looked at to see two big figures in front of the sun. "Awww. What happened?" I grabbed onto a fury hand. "Dude! You were ridin' on a bus right? Then you decided to catch a few Z's while I was fishing! And the window, the window was opened and-"

"Would you stop! You blubber more than a whaler! The bottom of it all laddy is that you fell out and got hit by a bus." I looked down to see my white shirt and brown pants covered in sandy tire tracks. "What's yur name son?" I looked around. My name? Why was I on a bus? Why are the tracks sandy and not muddy? "I don't know."

I looked closer at the two to see what they actually looked like. The one that kept calling me son had orange hair that obviously was red aloooooong time ago. He had mainly silver. He had muscular hairy arms and hands. He was a little bigger around the waist and had muscular legs. His arms and legs didn't match his figure.

The other was at least 5 inches taller than the man. He had long shaggy pink hair and wore a white tang top and green trunks with purple flowers. "Hey, who are you guys?" The older man patted his chest. "Meh? Why I'm ol' armor abs Krabs!" "Crabs?" I said "it's spelled with a K not a C." I nodded at I was thrown over his shoulder. "Just leave it as you owe me."

I closed my eyes and after that I passed out. I woke up to huge eyes and fuzzy eye brows. "Hi!" I screamed! It was the pink haired kid. "Hey! We didn't really get to talk I'm Patrick!" I sat up, took a deep breath and choked. How can there be such thing as salty air?

"So what do you think?" I looked around. The walls were cement. "Um… yes?" Patrick smiled. "Sweet! OK so you don't have a name so I'm gonna call you Bob." I glared at him "Bob?" He frowned. "Your right! Not enough! Go look out the window!" I got up and saw a dock followed by a shimmering ocean. "…" I was speechless! "That is way I am naming you-" "No offense but the name Bob has nothing to do with this."

I said and let the wind blow in my face. The _salty _wind. "Nah man! Bob needs more! You shall be SpongeBob!" I turned towards him. "Sponge-Bob?"

**A lot of explaining will happen soon if i decide I want to. Or if I get 2 reviews. Favoirite Subscribe**


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick smiled "Yeah! Oh wait what did Mr. Krabs say?" He began to hit his head on a near by rock. I however really ,I mean really wanted to get in that ocean! And I knew exactly how to do that. "I think he said to show me around." I said loudly. He snapped "Right! Thanks! Let's go meet Squidward!"

I looked at him. He grabbed my wrist like really hard and dragged me out of his cement house hitting my head on the hard gray door. I looked up at a huge house shaped like a tiki. That house scared me. The giant granite tiki head had two slabs for ears and one for a nose.

Two windows for eyes. The wooden door served as a mouth. Another thing was the yelping dog that could be heard from outside. "Yo! Yo hey Squid!" The sound of the dog stopped and the air was still. Until "PATRICK!" I covered my ears when something echoes, it _freaking echoes_! The door slammed opened. "My name is Howard!"

He yelled. He looked to be about 30. He had gray eyes with short grayish-blue hair. He wore a tan sweater and jeans. "He-eh-ey Squidward!" His face was turning red. "MY NAME IS HOWARD!" He yelled again. I was holding onto my ears staring at him. "Patrick? Who's this?" He said quietly.

Patrick turned around, his never fading goofy smile made me laugh. He grabbed both of my shoulders and lifted me over him. I grabbed his wrists and flipped him. The man clapped. "You're a fighter?" He asked. "Yes?" I said shaking my head no.

Howard tilted his head. "Oh." Patrick grabbed my shoulder to help himself up. "Do you enjoy the arts?" Howard asked. _Arts? _ Apparently this offended him and he slammed the door. I heard his dog yelping again. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Howard can you at least stop beating your dog?"

He stuck his head out the window. "Do you mind? I am trying to play my, clarinet!" I looked at him. "It needs… work." I said and turned to Patrick. "Can we move on?" Patrick scratched his chin. "Hey! Pat!" I looked over to see a guy more chiseled than Rock Johnson! "Larry!'

He had punched my shoulder and moved me about a foot away. "Larry race you to the buoy and back!" Patrick said and ran to the water along with the bulky guy he called Larry. I laughed and ran into that warm water and began to float on my back. I didn't matter that I was in tire track stained clothes. I needed to get in the water. This was it.

**Wow 4 reveiws in the first two hours. I love you guys! The rest of the characters are all to be met next chap I promise! The dog was his clarinet! What other unexpected twists will SpongeBob's character have. Review and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

I actually got to know Patrick and everyone at the beach! There was a very sunburned top heavy lady. She had blonde curly hair rosy cheeks and a few wrinkles. Her name is Mrs. Piawatski. Everyone calls her Mrs. P or Mrs. Puff. I think that's rude but she doesn't seem to care.

Another person I met was Larry. He is a tall muscular guy but what had me confused was the girl in a space suit under his shoulder. Her name is Sandy. She's allergic to the sun and whenever she left her special dome house she had to wear it. She was dating Larry and this was her first time out of her dome with Larry that month.

I actually have plans to visit her later with Patrick. Another person I met was... well actually two people I met called themselves Mermaidman and Barnacleboy. Believe it or not but they actually have super powers and an invisible car. For instance the bald man none as Barnacleboy has something called. Sulfur vision? It's really dumb. But Barnacleboy is 68 and Mermaidman is 105 and yet able to swim in an ocean!

Another guy. He was obviously what you might call a surfer dude. He had light black hair that looked blueish. He told me the ocean is "AWWWESOMMMME." I almost wanted to laugh at him. "So, Spongebob?" Patrick asked licking his chocolate _ice creams._ "Let's get a bite at the Krusty Krab!" I rolled my eyes. "That sounds appetizing towho?" I asked. "Me!" He said. I looked over to see a barrel shaped restaurant.

I could hear laughing. _Familiar _laughing. I ran up the not too steep hill. "Hey where are you going?" Patrick yelled at me. "I have to see who that is." I ran up to see a guy with green hair with a little bit over his eyes. I grabbed my head. I saw images of him. Two sweet looking elderly people. A laser gun. Then the tire of the bus. I fell down.

"SpongeBob! Patrick yelled and ran to me. I lifted my head. Patrick gasped. "It's Plankton!" The man with green hair turned. "That's Sheldon!" He yelled to Patrick when Mr. Krabs tackled him and everything went black."

**So, what cha think? Who did SpongeBob see? Why did he fall to the ground? Why is interested in Sandy? Who is allergic to the sun? Why am i asking you all these questions? I'm the one that knows! Review. Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought it would be comfortable." "What about the cash boat seems comfortable?" "Well, you sleep in it all the time." I could hear two people bickering. I opened my eyes. "Lad!" It was Mr. Krabs. "What did he do to you?" I looked at an actually concerned man. "Umm. two old people, a laser gun and a bus tire."

"He's lost his mind!" "No!" I yelled. He and Howard stared at me. "I saw 2 elderly people. The woman had black curly hair she was wearing a purple hat, she had rosy cheeks and ruby lips and largish blue eyes. Then the man was mainly bald with a thick gray mustache. He was Hispanic, he wore a tiny cow boy hat and thick glasses."

Mr. Krabs frowned. "Didja know them?" I stopped. _Did I? _Not knowing I shook my head. "Ok, so he didn't do anything to ya but you passed out?" I nodded. "Can ya walk?" I stood up and did a couple stretches. "Yeah." "Then you can go." Mr. Krabs said. I walked away to see Patrick smiling like a goober.

Patrick hugged me. "Pat!" I yelled clawing at his back to let me go. He let go. "Come on, you wanted to go to Sandy's right?" I just remembered. "Where does she live?" Patrick sighed. "In the giant dome!" He said and started running. I forgot this is a small island. I ran after him. We ran into a lush field. I saw over a thousand butterflies.

Patrick kept running and so did I. The wind pushing my hair made me feel so good. I saw a huge dome with two metal doors. But inside was a tree and grass that probably used to be in that area. I jumped on Patrick and he ran the rest of the way. He opened the door and closed it as soon as possible. "Come on in."

She laughed and jumped down from the oak tree. Next to the Oak tree was a hammock. That must be where she sleeps. "Hey you guys wanna see something cool about my dome?" Patrick nodded vigorously and I nodded. "Winter."

Sandy said. All of a sudden the ceiling seemed to flip! The sky looked gray now and snow started falling. "Whoa?" Sandy laughed. "Summer." The ceiling flipped. "I have to have metal panels all on my dome or I'll have a stroke. She laid down on the grass. "This and the tree are the only orangic thangs in dis here dome." I sighed. I felt bad for her. "But, I really love a couple things."

I looked at her. "Like what?" She smiled. She really loved to talk. "I love that this tapes the sky so it feels like I'm really outside. My true passion is karate." I jumped up. I didn't have control of my body and threw a punch at Sandy.

Sandy caught my fist and flipped me over. She sat on my legs and waist area. She laid her chin on my chest. "Babe no matter how hard you try. You can't get me." I blushed. "It was an accident?" I said.

**Sorry! The next chapter will be longer! I promise cyberwriter! Review. Favorite. And check out my other stories! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, let me get this straight. You don't remember anythang and you have a trigger word?" I nodded trying to guess the definitions of the words she was saying. "Fasinatin'! So that means you used to fight. Maybe we can spar later!" Patrick laughed. "Alright Sandy we're gonna go."

I looked at Patrick who eyed outside to see someone bulky and suntanned. I almost screamed. I had completely for gotten that Sandy was the one Larry had his arm around. I looked at Patrick and mouthed the words 'There isn't a back door' Patrick then mouthed 'then what we supposed to do?' I looked at Sandy. "Sandy do you know what I love?" Sandy looked at me "what?" I smiled and flung my hands in the air "Climbing trees! May I?" Sandy gave a small snort and nodded that freckle stained face at me. I smiled and climbed into the leafy tree when Larry walked in. "Hey Sandy, what's up?" Larry asked and sat next to her. "Aw nuthin, Patrick is here if you wanna say hi." Larry let out a hearty laugh.

"I think I'll do that, where is he?" Sandy smiled "we're playin hide an' seek I have to find 'im." Larry smiled sweetly at her while I stuck my tongue out in disgust "I'll find him, did you check the branches?" I tightened my grip on the tree branch. "Yea, but not inside da tree." "I'll check there." He said and laid a kiss on her forehead I thought I was gonna throw up. As soon as he went inside I looked whistled and Sandy looked at me .

I mouthed 'EWWWWWW' she stuck her tongue out at me, I pressed my hands up against my cheeks, she pulled up her eyelids. "Hey looky who I found in the fridge" we stopped making faces to see Larry holding Patrick by the straps of his tang top. Now Patrick is (for his thinness) was heavier than he looked I know he "glomped" me. So seeing him do that didn't exactly make me feel like Hercules.

"Sorry Sandy, I was…" Sandy looked at him and mouthed 'hide 'n seek' "Seeking!" Sandy shook her head "Hiding?" Patrick shrugged "hiding, not seeking, when I found the peanut butter." Sandy sighed while I silently face palmed because we both knew that was true.

"Well, I'm heading out." Patrick said and left the tree dome. I was gonna scream for him to come back but I'd be in trouble with Larry and I was already losing my grip on the branch I was on. "I'll catch up with him and make sure he gets you some new PB." Larry winked and left. I fell into Sandy's lap and we both started laughing. "Patrick left to eat your peanut butter!" "And den Larry found 'im." "And the look on your face!"

We kept laughing but sooner than later I jumped up realizing what an awkward position we were in. With a light pink spread across my cheeks I left too. I ran after Patrick who was probably eating something else by now when I heard very high pitched noise. I rubbed my ears lightly but it was still there. And it was driving me nuts! I covered my ears but it was too high pitched to repel! "UGH! WILL WHO EVER IS DOING THAT STOP!" the noise got even louder and I spun in the direction of it to find nothing a couple of trash cans.

I stomped over to see a cat scratching at the garbage can. I stomped up to the can "SHUT UP!" I yelled at the small redish cat and it backed away not bothering to hiss or meow. It curled into a redish muddy ball and I felt bad. I made kissing noise and it cautiously stepped out. "Well, I guess I should thank you. I don't know anything about me so it's nice to discover things like this. I obviously need to get a better control on my temper for noise." I scratched the cat behind the ears and it let out a low purr.

"And I am a total cat person!" I smiled and it cuddled up to me "you know I really like the name Gary. How about you?" The cat meowed in response and I laughed.

**So we meet Gary, yes I made him pinkish red like the shell not blue like the fleshy blue or green. The story line begins next chap and that's when chapters get long and I can't play for plot otherwise it's no fun for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

I carried the cat to Patrick's house "Hey Patrick look what I found! Isn't he cute?!" I was surprised he wasn't there. "Um, Patrick." I was pretty surprised he wasn't there but it was 1:30. "Whadda ya say Gary? Peckish?" the cat meowed. "To the restaurant again!" I yelled and turned around. I lightly jogged to the restaurant to find I was right Patrick was sitting there eating a burger and two others on the table awaiting doom.

"Bob, me boy!" I smiled at Mr. Krabs "Mr. Krabs! How's it going?" He smiled, "if you wanna eat you gotta pay." I looked at the menu and decided on something called the world famous Krabby Patty. I sat down and I waved over dramatically at Howard as I put the cat on the ground next to me. "So, Patrick you came straight here?" He gave me his stupid smile and nodded vigorously. "Patrick," he looked at me "Do you have family?" Patrick smiled "Yup! Don't yo-… oh, i- I'm sorry I forgot." I looked down at my lap.

"What are they like? Are you still in touch?" Patrick laughed "How can I not?! They are awesome! My dad looks like me but with a mustache! My mom is super pretty last I saw her she had an active black bob and wore a dress same pattern as my shorts! They're impressed by everything and don't get me started on sister Sam." I laughed humorlessly "Must be nice. Having memories."

"Here's your Krabby Patty." I looked up at the familiar voice to see Howard. It was obvious he didn't like me so might as well torment him. "Well, if it isn't my BFF _Squid_ward."Patrick groaned "But Squidward you said you were my best friend." I gasped "Betrayal?!" Howard grabbed his temples "Patrick I said that to make you SHUT UP! AND MY NAME IS and always will be Howard and you Bob." I put my hand on my chest in obvious fake confusion.

"You sir are really _pushing_ it." I stood up both eyes closed "Sir, I would never do anything to anger you deliberately." I then did a theatrically bow "DON'T BOW TO ME!" I looked at him with false sad eyes "Would you rather me curtsy?" I said and was about to curtsy when he grabbed my arm. "Listen to me." I gave a wicked smile I couldn't control and grabbed his elbow and spun us around. Next thing I knew he was on the ground face planted his arm in my hand. "Bob, what are you doing?!" I hissed uncontrollable, my mind was screaming stop but my body wouldn't listen.

"Too, bad but new self won't allow any real damage just remember Bob1 is always listens Howard, and I need you to know something" I bent down next to his ear and whispered "Hands off my property." I let go and I was in control again I fell on the ground next to him and took in 5 or 6 heavy breathes. "Squid- Howard I'm so, I didn't, that wasn't." What could I say that didn't sound like a lie.

"It wasn't me! I didn't want to! I don't-" Howard stood up and made a loud gasp for air. He got up and ran away from me and didn't look back until he was in the cash boat. I grabbed my head and started trembling. Kicking Sandy was one thin but I was _talking, _I scared him and I knew people were staring. I could of broken his arm or, or WORSE! Patrick looked at me.

"SpongeBob?" Patrick asked "Patrick, is there a doctor here in Bikini Bottom?" I asked looking at my shaking hands "Close we have an amazing scientist." I looked up at him "Perfect! Who?!" Before he could answer an alarm went off. "Sheldon alert! Eyes opened we don't know where he is." I heard Mr. Krabs yell. I watched as everyone jumped onto the tables. I stayed on the ground frozen in shock as the regular cheap lights changed to blinding red. I looked down to see a man with green hair slither toward me and I lifted my feet slowly. The man looked up at me with one yellow and red eye "Bob!" He yelled and jumped up. He had blown his cover and eyes were on he and me. I sheepishly jumped back. "I thought you were dead!" He said misty eyed. He hugged me and punched me "Don't do that!" I blinked "Do, I know you?"

**Sheldon (Plankton) knows Bob?! His name is actually Bob?! Review favorite Reviews feed the me!**


	7. Chapter 7

He hugged me and punched me "Don't do that!" I blinked "Do, I know you?" He let go of me and tilted his head "You don't remember do you?" I shook my head and time around us began to go by silently and slow motion. "What the hell happened to you Bob?" I shook my head grabbing it, thrashing around trying to remember. But All I saw were those same 3 images. From the first time I saw him. The man, the woman and the laser gun. He began speaking slowly "Sheldon D. Planktonamore, Sheldon D. Planktonamore, Sheldon D. Planktonamore. Try." His name ran through my brain, I knew him! _Small kid, a grave stone. W-What does it say? I can't read it! A man, I'm looking up. Can barely see. Too much sad, too much tears. An extended hand! His hand. Then! Then…. then what? It's going away! Fading black. Wait…! WAIT! _

I fell onto my knees. "I…. I know you… You knew them." He smiled "You do. I do." Just then he was tackled by Mr. Krabs. He pulled back his huge arms and began to punch, hard. Stopping a few seconds after every punch. I grabbed His arms "No! Stop!" He gave me a horrible glare, a Pirate's glare. I fell on the ground. I jumped up and grabbed his arms and this time pulled them back. "Boy! What are ya doin?!" I shook my head. It was obvious by the cheers after every punch. Sheldon wasn't welcome here. I realized there was a bottle next to my foot. I surge of pain pulsed through my head as I heard spoken words from the green haired man's mouth. _Select Formula. _"I already got it from him." I said holding up the formula. He stood up from under me pulling his arms from hands like one thread holding back a gorilla. "Fine work my boy!" Everyone in the restaurant cheered for me as the small man limped out.

I looked at him sadly. "Who are you?" I whispered to myself near silently. As Mr. Krabs lifted me higher "3 cheers for Bob Hip Hip!" "Hooray!" "Hip hip!" "Hooray" "Hip hip!" "Hooray!" Mr. Krabs then threw a small party, though there were many fees throughout the party. The dancing fee, turning up the volume fee, extra food fee, refill fee, yelling fee, even a karaoke fee! It was ridiculous! I think i dropped 50 bucks just on fees! But i couldn't help my thoughts tracing back to the small man. I knew him, he knew them. I needed to know how. And I was gonna find out!

**Dun dun da! *sigh* Now things get gooooooooooooooooood REVIEWS! I LIKE DEM!**


	8. Chapter 8

I waved good bye to Patrick. "See you tomorrow!" He yelled that dorky smile stinking his face. I loved that smile. I looked across the street. That man. I knew him, he knew me and I needed to find out how. I turned but my own words hit me like a brick. _It must be nice. Having memories. _I turned and looked to my new cat. "Go get Patrick, ok Gary?" He meowed and scampered away. I looked to the bucket building. Could I do this? I dragged my cold feet up the walk way. This was bad. I probably shouldn't be doing this right? Let everything settle as they are now. I already I have friends, people who would do anything for me. I stopped at the doors. Would he do this for me? The only memory I can dig up is a graveyard. Maybe I should walk away. Maybe, maybe…. _Maybe's are for people. _What? _People who have no faith._ It's him, he's here in my head. His image began to clear up. I saw his face as I touched the door. He smiled at me. _That's why you'll never hear me say maybe's. _I smiled, _Cause I have faith in you. _I opened the door to feel a wave of cold air.

I could hear my heart pounding everything running through my mind. _It must be nice. Having memories. Cause I have faith in you. His hand. The man, the woman and the laser gun. _I walked through the halls. There were pictures of him and a woman, all over the world. "Karin," I stopped. It was him. "Yes Sheldon?"

"It was Bob. I saw him! He was here.

"But I thought-"

"So did I, but he doesn't remember me. And I fear I know how to fix it." I blinked. He could fix me? That's amazing! I wanted him to continue. "Well do it." The woman said. "I can't, Karin he has a new family, and his old one was so horrible. I won't put him through it again Karin! I won't." I held my hands on my head. I wouldn't know my friends. Patrick, Sandy. None of them. I turned and started silently walking away. "Sheldon, I know that's not really why." Yeah well that's really my excuse lady, I thought as kept walking. "Your right, he'd always done horrible things but he could always over power them. But," I stopped walking. "But?" Karin asked. "He would have to kill me. Like I did his parents." I froze eyes wide as I remember screams. They're from the man and the woman. My parents?

_"Honey! Get Bob out of here!" _ I heard the woman yell, my mom! My mom! I was thrown out the window into a small car. _"You'll be fine! You'll be fine!" _The car drove away. But I could still hear Sheldon scream in pain. The tombstone! It was theirs! My mother and father. But why was he mourning!? I ran not caring how much noise I made and hid behind a dumpster nearby. I needed to know more. I begged my mind to give me more! But once he screamed in pain I was stopped by a black wall. That's when I realized how true his statement was. I saw Patrick running my way. "Bob!"Patrick saw me and took a knee beside me. "Are you ok?!" He yelled but I just stared at him blankly. "Answer me!" "Pat," Patrick looked at me sadly, "your gonna be ok."

He looked around yelling help! "He has to scream in pain again." Patrick looked at me. "What?" He asked concern in his voice "I really do have to kill him Pat." Patrick shook his head not understanding. "I have to kill Sheldon."

**What?! Almost done kiddy poops, like 1 chapter left!** **REVIEW FAV AND CHECK OUT TRUTH OR CHALLENGE!**


	9. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick grabbed my shoulders. "Snap out of it. Bob, you don't have to kill anyone. Don't be crazy." I stood up, "I'm going to do it Pat, don't try and stop me." Patrick ran in front of me. "Tell me why! At least give me that much." I pushed him down, "Why? I want my life back, look today and yesterday was fun and all but if I can have my life back I'll do it! No matter what it takes." He looked at me, until Patrick's pain turned to rage.

"What about your new life?! Is this not enough for you?" I blinked and extended his arm to Patrick. "Come on Pat, you need to go home." He turned to the giant metal bucket, "I need to find mine." Patrick got up and brushed off his shorts. "Listen to me. Bob" Patrick pushed me making me stumble "This place will eat you alive with its secrets. You haven't even began to scrape the surface of what happens here. We can do things you have never seen. Remember how we were because if you do this it will not be safe for you."

I snorted "Look Pat, you don't have to lie because whatever you say won't change what I'm going to do."Patrick looked down and smiled, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you Bob." Patrick said and ran away. I shook my head, how stupid did he think I was? I walked up to the door. "Sheldon!" I waited a moment. "Sheldon! Sheldon! I need to talk-" I saw a hand come out of the door and it felt my shirt 3 time before finding the collar.

The hand grabbed my collar and pulled me in. The hand was connected to Sheldon as he threw me. "Ok that was fun." I glared at him "Don't even pretend you sour puss!" He did a back flip over me and swept my leg from under jumped up onto the pipes and all I could see was his creepy yellow and red eye. Soon I couldn't see that eye. "I need to know something, how much do you remember?" I looked up at the ceiling. "You burned my house. And then I saw you at the cemetery. Then I got hit by a bus." Suddenly his head was next to me.

"You got hit by a bus. I mean, your memory has been slipping since I knew you but that may explain the extremes! Wow!" He grabbed onto a pipe. "Bob, I remember what I said that day to you. 'Let me apologize for what I'm about to say but the truth gets lost before it comes and _truthfully _I will never let anyone hurt you because I will make you a fighter. Like your mom and dad and I."

I glared at the ground. "I don't remember that." He jumped in front of me. "Bob, I have a tape for you. Please forgive me. But you need to be consulted first." I blinked and he smiled sadly. "I cannot explain to you with anything I say but please know that with gaining a life you will not lose one." Sheldon pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. The blade shone at the edges. "But 2."I looked at the blade and at him. "But why? I only have to make you scream in pain why can't I just." Plankton smiled and touched my arm.

"Trust me. I can't explain everything but you need to do this." He pointed the blade at himself and guided my hand. "To your old life." I nodded and closed my eyes as I pushed forward a long with him. He let out a pained scream, his blood spattering my t shirt. My pupils shrunk and my memories crashed into my other ones. I stumbled to the ground and looked at Sheldon. He coughed harshly. "Shelly," I said slowly ad reached my arm out to him. "Good night Bob. I won't see you tomorrow." He grabbed my hand and coughed louder. I slowly let my eyes close as the memories flooded me.

**The end! Sequel? Maaaaaaybe. If you want one let me know! Otherwise I am fine leaving it here! X3 Review. Fav! Subscribe! **


End file.
